


tato

by nvrmd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvrmd/pseuds/nvrmd
Summary: Kau suka tato ular yang membentang sangar di sepanjang bahunya





	tato

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Selain kesempatan menyalurkan hobi menulis serta obsesi tidak sehat akan pasangan fiksi berikut,  
> tidak ada keuntungan materiil lain yang penulis dapat dalam pembuatan karya ini.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Ditulis sebagai bentuk partisipasi Flash Fiction Festival dengan tema Of Heart and Mind  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Selamat menikmati dan terima kasih.

Akankah jadi sebuah dosa jika kau akui tak hanya berahi yang terpuaskan ketika kalian bercinta? Tiap kali matahari berpulang di ufuk barat, tiap kali gelap datang merayap, tiap kali tubuhnya dan tubuhmu menyatu tanpa kenal rasa lelah, tak hanya syahwat yang ingin kau penuhi, melainkan juga kekagumanmu akan elok pancawarna berbentuk ular gagah di sepanjang dada kokohnya.

Tangan-tangan berbahan bakar berahimu sering meliar di segaris bahunya, meraba tiap lekuk ular seakan binatang itu nyata; hidup di balik kulitnya. Kekagumanmu berubah jadi obsesi ketika beranggapan tato itulah yang membuatnya demikian; seorang pria berpribadi kuat dan memikat, seorang pria yang berhasil menjinakkan hati liarmu dan menjaganya bagai permata.

Kadang kau penasaran, apa jadinya dia tanpa tato itu?

Di suatu sore, hujan lebat menjebakmu dan dirinya di sebuah kamar. Kau mengoceh panjang tentang tato dan obsesimu, juga kau yang makin lama makin lebih menikmati memandang rajah indah itu ketimbang dekap hangatnya. Gebu cinta seakan tak ada apa-apa dibanding tato ular di dadanya. Kau gila dibuatnya.

Bukannya tersanjung, dia malah tersinggung. Pria itu tidak terima dibanding-bandingkan dengan gambar ular yang merupakan benda mati dan tak senyata dirinya. Mencengkram kedua tanganmu demi mengumpulkan kesadaranmu yang nyaris luntur dibasuh fiksasi, dia memintamu untuk menatap lekat matanya selagi tubuh digagahi penuh dominasi.

Lewat dorongan mantab, dia mengingatkanmu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan. Lewat pancar mata, dia mengingatkanmu apa yang mengikat kalian berdua. Lewat rengkuh sarat cinta, dia mengingatkanmu siapa yang harusnya kau obsesikan.

Dia.

Kagami Taiga.

Bukan seekor ular di dada. Bukan sebuah rajah yang tak nyata nyawanya.

Kini kau tahu, melalui sesuatu tak kasat mata yang mengukuhkan kalian, bukan tato ular yang membuat Kagami sekokoh tebing terjal, tapi Kagamilah yang membuat tato ular itu segagah ombak lautan.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicate to MiyaDe who is obsessed with tattooed-Kagami Taiga.  
> Dikarenakan batas words, ide orisinal yang harusnya lebih luas hanya dapat killpop tulis sependek ini.  
> killpop harap Miya suka.
> 
> P.S; maafkeun tentang killpop yang sok main diksi ;;w;;


End file.
